


迄今为止你人生中称得上离奇的经历是什么？

by Alastiel



Series: CK2倾情安利系列 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Duke!Erik, Fluff, M/M, Price!Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 突如其来的有病放飞，自己在打字的时候也觉得很好笑这其实是个大纲，也就是说我以后应该会写成连载，当然画风会比这个正常多了，内容应该也会有调整虽然不明显但这其实依然属于CK2安利套餐系列





	迄今为止你人生中称得上离奇的经历是什么？

26.8K赞 10289评论  
\------------------------------

 **ProfessorX**  
直播不开摄像头不显摆家属谢谢  
\------------------------------

2018-11-11  
@IAMNOBODY 你真是太闲了

 

好吧，这一刻未必但是，你们会相信这件事的。  
今年夏天，我进入大学后第一个暑假开始了，在我回到家时发现客厅里挤满了人，老实说我家客厅算是比较大，能挤成那样的机会不怎么多。  
他们都穿得非常正式，看起来像是借地方拍私家宴会镜头的群演。  
我觉得我打开家门的方式不对，所以在礼貌点头后退到门外重新进来了一次。  
他们还在。  
这TM就有点尴尬了。

我妈这时从厨房出来，但并没能挽救我的不知所措，她只是喊了我的名字，并用一种欲言又止的眼神看了我几秒。之后明显是这群不速之客里作为头儿的那个人站起身向我走过来。我在第一次进屋时第一眼就注意到他了，因为他坐在了我的位置上，那是单个的沙发椅，我的专座，当然，还有些别的原因。  
不带任何情绪评价他的外表的话，无疑是好的那种。  
好吧，完美的那种。  
我没有听明白他的自我介绍，但我欣赏他行礼时的动作和仪态，我打算用在这篇答题里用Max来作为他的代号，因为他是这段经历里的重要存在。

接下来就是见证奇迹的时刻了。  
Max站在离我两步左右的地方，用非常标准的美国东海岸口音告诉我——  
我其实不是一个普通的美国高校生而是被选中的蚁人继任者【我多么希望是这个，或者类似的也行，然而并不是】  
我其实不是一个普通的美国高校生而是拥有东欧一个【据称低调但富饶的】微型王国国王头衔宣称的潜在继承人，在其他的继承人都没有办法继承头衔的情况下成了目前唯一的王储人员，Max作为国王直属封臣里最有实力的一位公爵顺理成章地成为了未成年王储的摄政大臣兼任枢密院掌玺大臣。

如果这是个RPG游戏，那么一切都解释的通了，在给眼前这个人设火辣的NPC回应时就应该出现下列选项——  
① 别开玩笑了（NPC好感度-20）  
② 你仿佛在逗我？（NPC好感度-20）  
③ 我…你…我能靠在你肩膀上冷静一下吗？（NPC好感度-50）  
但我确定自己既没有穿越也没有在做梦，所以我什么也不想选，我想选的是——  
①哪个台的智障整人节目？  
②让一个除了在直播游戏时偶尔忍不住骂脏话没有任何黑点的青少年瞬间三观尽碎，你们的良心不会痛吗？

显然Max是不会的，他看起来端整又严肃，正经又刻板，还有那么一点性冷淡【当然之后我了解到他完全不是】，他只比我大10岁但那一刻看起来已经差不多40了，总之老气横秋不讨人喜欢得很。  
他对已经呆若木鸡的我没有丝毫同情心，继续荒谬地阐述了W国教廷和枢密院共同协商得出的我必须在18岁生日当天正式继位并亲政的结论，而他们明天就会带我回那个我拥有头衔的什么鬼地方，开始我的国王学习班课程。  
结束陈词以后他只是盯着我看，这时候我妈过来帮我确认了这一幕荒诞竟是事实——为此她还给我抱来了一摞在我4岁时就去世的父亲的族谱，并把家族树指给我看。  
经过长达半小时的懵逼后，我的心态崩了。

 

\------------------------------  
2018-11-12

我说了你们会相信的，不相信也没关系  
要和平不要掐架。  
【X手势.jpg】

 

\------------------------------  
2018-11-17  
好吧我来更个新

我的大学挺不错，我热爱自己的专业，成绩也过得去，我有朋友，爱好也多，长相至少不是减分项，总之我对自己的生活比较满意所以完全没有兴趣去当什么国王——那个国家还没有半个纽约大。  
所以这个绑架团伙跟我和我的母亲周旋了一个星期，那位公爵大人因为需要处理大批积压的国事已经回国，一位漂亮的伯爵夫人留下来继续游说我，这是一位双Q都很高的金发美人，她甚至设法买通了我非常疼爱的异父妹妹加入到游说队伍里来，并且耍了一系列花招动摇我原本坚定拒绝的决心。

最终基于对父亲故国充满情怀的好奇以及我对策略和RPG类游戏的偏爱，在他们保证能设法让我顺利完成大学学业的承诺面前，我答应给自己和W王国半年的尝试磨合期。

Max亲自来机场接我，与第一次见面时的全黑定制三件套不同，他穿着仍看得出中世纪贵族服饰元素的改良礼服，改良技艺之精妙简直让人挪不开眼睛。  
他的神情也比第一次见面时温和多了，这让他看上去年轻了不少。  
之后我跟Max一起坐上了马车，其实那车主要还是由蓄电池驱动，两个小时后，我已经游历完了自己的领土。  
城市看起来发达并且非常整洁，交通有序，在某些街区里不少建筑还保持着一些巴伐利亚特色，整体来说还是很能博人好感。  
至于王宫，很漂亮，原谅我的形容潦草而真诚，这之外我对住大房子倒没有什么特别的不适应，宅的精髓不会因环境优劣而变。

三天的适应期以后，我才认知到我的暑假完全泡汤了这一事实。  
鉴于我在假期过后需要返校，Max毫不松懈地把这65天安排得异（丧）常（心）充（病）实（狂）  
我要学的课程包括王国宪法、宫廷礼仪、教宗交流、王室简史、骑术入门、交际舞蹈、外交辞令一百句等等等等。  
我从小就热爱学习，吸取知识点亮技能让我快乐。  
这不代表我会接受这种填鸭式的速成教育。  
两天后我开始了绝食反抗。  
反抗的结果，是Max成了我的老师。

怎么说呢，大概一个人的学习潜能是可以无限被激发的，能激发到什么程度，老师是关键。

 

\------------------------------  
2018-11-25  
更新

好吧那我就说说我的摄政大臣老师

Max是个，挺奇妙的人。  
他平时的言行举止都衬得起他的身份，无论是作为枢密院重臣还是公爵，他都做得很好且很受爱戴。  
他身边的人对他都有点敬畏，这让他有时候显得格格不入，说实话我见了这个国家里的一些贵族，他们并没有太多印象中贵族该有的样子，但Max例外，他即使是穿着皮夹克或是高领针织衫也能让人明显察觉他的举动带着些传统的甚至古典的意味，在进行骑马、钓鱼还有下棋这些活动的时候也是这样，不过摇晃起威士忌里的冰块时还是充满现代感。  
Max非常忙，他来当我的老师意味着要放弃其他所有的工作，或者延长很多的工作时间，他选择了后者。  
他的教学风格比我预计的和蔼多了，教学质量和效率也不错，当然这主要得益于我学得很快。

返校之前我觉得我们已经算是成为了朋友。

 

\------------------------------  
2018-11-28

其实Max也挺酷的，除了那些古典娱乐项目之外他会玩击剑和滑雪，据说还会一点冲浪。  
但我觉得最酷的那部分是他拥有一个互联网公司，公司里有规模不小的游戏业务板块，他们的自主研发游戏还没上线，但Max本人拥有几个游戏大厂的股权，具体是哪几个我现在说了你们也不信，不如以后再说。  
作为商人一定要充分理解和尊重自己经营的商品才能成功，所以Max居然是会玩游戏的，而且玩得不错，打Halo比我厉害。

 

\------------------------------  
2018-11-29

Max太完美了？  
你们真是图样。  
我只是在挑好的告诉你们，至于他的缺点……最大的问题就是思想陈旧缺乏大胆创新精神和颠覆理念，作为王国首相我觉得这简直就是最大的硬伤。  
我亲政后必须让他改。

感恩节快乐！

 

\------------------------------  
2018-12-02

更新（其实现在开始就是直播了）

我的大学生活始终无法正常进行，但我每隔两个月会返校一次，时长15-20天不等，在W国的日子，我的学习内容还得加上自己的专业课程，自学倒是没问题啦，也感谢Max给我安排的实验室，但曾经向往的大学校园的一切都离我渐渐远去，这感觉并不好，加上Max也没法再当我的老师，他因为国内外的一些经贸问题需要频繁地出国外访。  
那段时间我很忙，生活乐趣很少，有时候也会矫情地觉得自己寂寞。  
寂寞到会胡思乱想起来，简直完全不像我。

 

\-------------  
目前我正在大学里准备参加期末考，按之前说好的，我可以留在我妈和妹妹身边过生日，再从圣诞一直待到新年。

随着今年第一场雪一同来到的是突发性的多愁善感，有了真正的假期我反而无所适从，同时我得到了从W国传来的Max快要订婚的消息，这让我莫名其妙地难过起来，大概是因为看到他结婚对象的照片觉得跟他不是那么相配吧。但即使是中世纪的封建君主也无法插手有领地的封臣的婚事，明明觉得他值得更好的。  
说起来国王大多数时间处于身不由已和无能为力的尴尬境地，随心所欲才是特例。  
这时候谁对我晓以大义谈君主责任、国家治理和人民幸福感都不管用。  
我非常、非常不想干了。

 

\------------------------------  
2019-1-10

意外的是，17岁生日当天，Max出现在我家门口。  
这真是，太意外了。  
另外一个意外是Max告诉我他不会订婚。  
老天，我为什么这么开心。

新年过后，我跟Max一起回了W国。  
有点没骨气我知道。  
但我乐意。

 

\------------------------------  
2019-2-14

不能跟Max学跳舞。  
根本学不会！

 

\------------------------------  
2019-4-2

Max笑起来sooooooooooooo cute.  
微笑，我是说微笑。

 

\------------------------------  
2019-4-21

今天第一次下棋赢了Max  
他承诺过要为此答应我一件事。

 

\------------------------------  
2019-5-27

今天过了枢密院的初等考核。【狂喜乱舞.jpg】  
Max欠我的事又多了一件。

 

\------------------------------  
2019-8-25

太紧张了。  
如果他拒绝我…  
我能怎么办？我也很绝望啊QAQ

 

\------------------------------  
2019-9-1

竟然成功了。  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 

\------------------------------  
2019-11-15

另外一件。  
祝我好运吧。  
p.s. 我把所有能转的都转了一遍

 

\------------------------------  
2019-12-10

我说过你们会相信吧。

 

\------------------------------  
不要紧，他知道这个答案的存在

 

\------------------------------  
有什么不妥？  
这都是事实

 

\------------------------------  
不用担心啦！

 

\------------------------------  
你们不是在电视和推特上都看到了吗？  
我继位和订婚的消息、图、视频…  
好吧好吧  
我的Erik（就是Max啦，是他的别名…之一）↓  
【日常侧拍.jpg】

我都说他穿高领最帅了

 

\------------------------------  
没说过？  
现在不是说了嘛！  
什么正面上什么鬼，你们休想！  
**He’s Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!!**

 

\------------------------------  
游戏直播ID跟这里的一样啊，哪个平台的不告诉你们  
不开摄像头，不存在的。

 

\------------------------------  
忘了说  
谢谢大家的祝福！  
我们会幸福的！

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 突如其来的有病放飞，自己在打字的时候也觉得很好笑  
> 这其实是个大纲，也就是说我以后应该会写成连载，当然画风会比这个正常多了，内容应该也会有调整  
> 虽然不明显但这其实依然属于CK2安利套餐系列


End file.
